A known type of seat apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 3-151912 published on Jun. 28, 1991. The disclosed seat apparatus includes a seat cushion and a seat back, each of which is provided with a spring member which forms an area where temperature controlled air is introduced. In addition, metal meshes are set up on the spring member and an elastomer material is set up on the metal meshes.
This known type of seat apparatus suffers from the disadvantage that it is difficult to efficiently send the controlled air to selected desirable parts of the seat for the seated individual and so the seat apparatus is not as comfortable as it might otherwise be. In addition, this seat apparatus contains both spring members and metal meshes so that the seat apparatus has a complicated structure and is relatively expensive to produce.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a seat apparatus that is not susceptible to the same disadvantages and drawbacks as those discussed above.
It would thus be desirable to provide a seat apparatus that is comfortable to the user, not excessively complicated in construction and not excessively costly to manufacture.